The Prince & The Saiyan Scum
by MusicalRabbit777
Summary: A Dbz fic i wrote about my fave paring Goku x vegeta. *warnings:contains yaoi and is rated M for later chapters*
1. When Surpass Comes to Collapse

A/N: hey people and fan freaks I just wanted to create something like this. don't like don't read, contains yaoi (male x male) ect ect ect.

Disclaimey thing: nope I do not own Dragon ball z. (dbz write fully belongs to toei animation studios.) *may be rated M for later chapters

**Chapter 1When Surpass comes to collapse**

"YOU WONT SURPASS ME THIS TIME YOU FOOL OF A SAIYAN, KAKAROT!"

Vegeta yelled to his pain, his jealousy, his weakness, his desire, Goku.

Being already severely damaged, Vegeta was still fighting to the death with his enemy.

"HA! Oh come on Vegeta, let's just end this already. I've already won, you just don't want to admit it do you?" Goku boasted.

"END THIS? WHAT? YOU THINK I'M AN OBLIVIOUS FOOL KAKAROT!" ILL FIGHT UNTIL MY BODY GIVES OUT, YOU'RE A FOOL TO THINK I CANT SURPASS YOU! JUST WATCH ME!"

More insults were thrown around as Goku was floating there looking almost as if he was bored.

"Are you done Vegeta? I have to get home, chi-chi's making dinner and I don't want to get yelled at her all night like last time."

"You think this is some kind of joke don't you!"

"No I just-"

And before Goku could finish his sentence, Vegeta was sparing with Goku full blast.

Goku took him easily took him down with a kai ball.

"Vegeta I'm going to head home now okay? I'm tired, hungry and banged up from the training, and your little session that you think is a fight."

Vegeta just laid there on the cold, hard ground, to hurt to move a muscle none the less opening his eyes or even speak.

"Fine then, come get me when you're more trained and want a _**real**_ fight" Goku taunted as he flew away.

Vegeta laid on the ground helplessly. And soon everything went black.

When Vegeta awoke, he was on a soft bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Ugh. Damn my whole body hurts". He said quietly

Where am I_? _He thought. Vegeta quickly moved his head around the room, finding nothing he recognized.

He started to panic. His whole body was racked with pain, he could barely Move a muscle. So escaping was not an option at this time.

Until, he saw a very familiar looking shadow coming towards the door. When the figure turned the knob, Vegeta's heart raced.

"Um….hey v-vegeta, are you awake?" It was Goku. Not having the slightest idea what has happened in the past few hours from when he fainted to when he awoke, he had no idea why kakarot was even in the same room as him none the less why he was in a room that wasn't his own .

"kakarot? What happened! Why am I here?"

"Well you blacked out and it got dark….and well I couldn't just leave you out, there something might have happened to you and….." Goku paused

"And….."

"I-I would have been worried you might have gotten even more damaged, and you probably wouldn't have survived."

Vegeta blushed "er..er… wha- why do you care!"

"I just thought I'd take care of you until your wounds have healed…the major ones anyway"

"What about the rejuvenation tank!"

"Well it broke and we can't fix it until later"

"Humph" Vegeta mumbled a little.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked.

"Yes! I'm fine now leave me be, its late and I want to get up early to train.

"You sure it would be wise enough to train with all though injuries Vegeta?

Vegeta's spine tingled when he said his name. Goku said it in a soft, gentle tone, more than he was used too.

Remembering what Goku had just said he looked down at the wrapped cuts and bruises he had all over his body, and his temporary cast he had on his right leg.

"I'll be fine." He snapped. "Do you have any senza's? He asked

"Err….no sorry. I ran out in our last encounter.

"Fine...it will take some time but I'll be out of here soon"

Goku sighed. "Goodnight Vegeta" and with that Goku shut the door to the guest room where Vegeta was staying.

"Good night… sweet kakarot" Vegeta mumbled softly as he fell in to another deep sleep.

So how did you like it? Comment rate and all that fun stuff. Oh! and yes I will be posting chapter 2 on Wednesday. ^^ I know I know ur probably like WEDNESDAY OH NOEZ! pffft don't worry you'll like the next chapter ooooooo!


	2. Road to Recovery & Help From a New Heart

A/N: Weeeee another chapter. I hope you will find this one even better then the first :D. Warning (this fan fiction contains yaoi male X male don't like don't put your eyeballs on it.) I do not own Dragon ball z it belongs to toei animation and funimation studios. Rated M, for male on male action language and well yeah.

**Chapter 2: Road to Recovery & Help From a New Heart**

Vegeta woke up that nice Saturday morning, the sky was an orange-ish purple, birds were chirping, the sun was half way risen.

When he looked out of his window he was shocked to see he had woken up much later than usual.

Vegeta stretched his muscles (the one's that were not too injured to stretch) and got out of bed.

He then decided to get dressed in his armor because he was going to train all day, injured or not.

"Hey Vegeta are you awake?" Goku asked before barging in to his room. Goku was blushing bright, fiery red as he saw Vegeta standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"Uh I was er um..." Goku was speechless. "KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed as he was blushing at the sight of Goku.

Goku gave a blushing smile as he looked at Vegeta's pink heart boxers. "Errr wha-what! Get out!"

"Uh ok just wanted to say chi-chi made breakfast if you want any!" Goku said smiling and laughing while shutting the door.

"AHHHH! I HEAR YOU KAKAROT" Vegeta shouted as Goku was laughing down the hallway.

Just minutes later Vegeta realized he was starving, so he had to take up the breakfast offer.

When he went down stairs to the kitchen, he saw Goku, Chi-chi, and Gohan sitting there.

Goku had more of an awkward smile on his face then anyone else. "D-D-Dad it's… Vegeta!" "Now Gohan, Vegeta is our guests for now, treat him kindly until he can get back on his feet.

"Okay" Gohan said with a suspicious look towards Vegeta on his face. "Welcome Vegeta are you feeling better? Take a seat please and join us." Chi-Chi said with spring in her voice.

"Uh I'm doing better thank you." Vegeta spoke quietly. Now, Vegeta was never _that _polite but he knew how to be gentlemen if he needed too.

So Vegeta grabbed his food. Eggs, bacon, sausage, omelet, the whole deal. He and Goku, basically wolfed the whole meal down in 5 minutes.

After breakfast Goku and Vegeta went to train. "Are you sure you're fit enough to train in this state vegeta? After all you took quite a beating.

"Humph. I'm Fine." "I'm just as ready as ever." He said as he went outside.

And in no time at all Vegeta was sparing again, slower then usual but better.

"Kakarot is that all you have? How sad! Come on me more than half power!" Vegeta was up to his old tactics again.

"Ok fine". "Here I COME!" Goku went full power with all this excitement of training on a beautiful Saturday.

"RAHH! KAKAROT YOU JACKASS!" Vegeta shouted. Goku tackled him deep into the ground. "OOPS IM SORRY VEGETA I DIDN'T MEAN IT".

"SURE YOU DIDN'T" Vegeta sneered. Goku was paralyzed. "KAKAROT GET UP OFF OF ME YOU OBLIVIOUS FOOL". Goku was still lying on Vegeta, paralyzed.

And then.. There lips touched. Vegeta tried to pull away at first, but then just gave in.

Sparks flew as Vegeta loved the feel of Goku's hot, sweaty body on top of his.

Seconds past before they released one another. They laid there in silence at first and then Vegeta spoke up and said "Kakarot what just happened". "I love you Vegeta" "I love you to… kakarot".

D'AWWWWW lol sorry it's a little late and a little shorter then expected but uh yeah.

You like? I'm glad ^^ I'll be posting another chapter shortly maybe by Saturday or Sunday.

FF was acting up when I tried to post this yesterday so well here u go.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed *Kaidanxchan & weibie* will have more up soon =P


	3. Update!

UPDATE. Okay guys; let me be the first to say. I am an asshat. I haven't updated this story in what...pshh a year, even more than that. I am truly sorry. After I have moved I kind of forgot about this story and well, I feel horrible for not giving you a promised yaoi scene. I will get right to that and will have it posted immediately. I love you guys and will get back to writing more fics right this moment!

I personally thank you for staying with me guys 3

-Shadowbunny777 ( Aka Alice.)


	4. A New Born Romance?

Okay guys! So here we go! The long awaited next chapter of TP&TSS. I again apologize for the long wait and hope these last two chapters are going to be worth waiting for. So please enjoy. Again, don't like don't read. Thank you.

Awhile after that heated moment, Vegeta had gotten up and dressed to start the day. He headed down the hall to the kitchen where Chi-chi and Bulma were getting ready to head out the door. "Oh, Vegeta you're up! Chi-Chi and I were just going out to have a girl's day since all you guys in the house do is train and spar all day." Bulma smiled rolling her eyes. "That's right so you two better not destroy the house while were gone! And also, Gohan is with piccolo so you don't have to worry about him." Chi-chi glared at both of them for a moment. "Oh don't worry about them, they'll be fine! Lighten up a bit." And with that, they headed out the door. "Oh yeah Vegeta, Chi-Chi made some for us, if you want any that is!" Goku excitedly said as he scarfed down three. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sneered in disgust. 'The things that fool could eat' he thought sitting down next to him, eating two pancakes of his own, drenched in syrup. "Hehe want some pancake with your syrup Vegeta?" Goku snickered. "Oh you're the one to talk Kakarot!" he snapped back, feeling himself blush slightly. Goku giggled a bit more. "What? What is so damn funny now?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow looking at the other man. "Well, heh you look kind of cute when you're embarrassed." He smiled. "I AM NOT EMBARRASSED OF ANYTHING!" Vegeta shouted, turning away as he felt his face heat up again. "Oh but you aaare~" Goku sang in a playful tone. "Believe what you want Kakarot, but I am NOT embarrassed, I don't get embarrassed unlike you fool." He sneered, standing up. He huffed and stomped out of the kitchen, shouting behind him "IM GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER, DON'T DO ANYTHING IDIOTIC WHILE IM IN THERE." Goku smiled "Wouldn't dream of it vegetable!" Vegeta growled at that silly nickname Goku had given him awhile after they had first met. All foolishness aside, Vegeta stripped his clothes and turned on the water, locking the door behind him and getting in. He sighed at the cool water running down his chest and back. He thought about his Kakarot, though it made him cringe he called him HIS Kakarot. But oh how he couldn't help it. He was perfect in every way, even though at times, the saiyan appeared to not even know how to lace his own shoes up! Vegeta sighed and leaned his head against the shower wall. His Kakarot…his strong, muscular body, the way he could hold him so perfectly and the kiss they had shared, it was amazing. This was moving so fast but he loved it. He wanted more of it, and he wanted it now.


End file.
